Her Healing Hands
by Musical-mutiny
Summary: Tara Langer joined the Crain family two years before they moved into Hill House, her mother and Olivia Crain had been best friends their entire lives so when Lucy Langer passed away from breast cancer and without a father in the picture, the Crain's were more than willing to take Tara in.
1. Prologue

Tara Langer joined the Crain family two years before they moved into Hill House, her mother and Olivia Crain had been best friends their entire lives.

So of course when Lucy Langer had gotten pregnant five years prior to the move she gave Olivia the honor of being her baby's godmother, an action that became necessary when Lucy passed away from breast cancer

Without there being a father in the picture, the Crain's were more than willing to take Tara into their family. 

No live organism can continue to exist sanely under conditions of absolute reality.

Even larks and katydids are supposed by some to dream.

Hill House, not sane stood by itself against its hills holding darkness within.

It had stood so for a hundred years before my family moved in and might stand a hundred more.

Within, walls stood upright, bricks met neatly, floors were firm.

Silence lay steadily against the wood and stone of Hill House.

And whatever walked there walked alone.


	2. Chapter One

**Hill House Sumer 1992**

Tara sat up suddenly in her bed clutching at her pounding chest; she took several deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart.

"Pst Tara." Luke Crain tired voice whispered as he sat up from the bed next to her, "Are you okay?"

Tara turned to look over at the older boy, "I th-think so, it was just a bad dream."

Luke rested his head back on his pillow, "What was it about?"

Tara gave the boy a confused look, "I don't remember."

Just as she finished speaking the bed on the other side of the girl squeaked as Nellie sat up with a gasp and began to cry while staring at the end of her bed.

"What is it, Nellie?"

"What's wrong, Nellie?" The other two occupants of the room asked the crying girl, but they received no reply.

It didn't take long for the children's bedroom door to open with Steve standing on the other side, "You okay, Nellie?" He asked stepping into the room.

Nellie shakily moved her head side to side,

"You scared?" again she didn't reply with words, just a nodding of her head.

Steve walked further into the room and stood between the girls' bed, "That's okay. I get scared too sometimes." He looked over at the other two children, "Why are you two awake?"

"Bad dream." Tara murmured sadly, she had been having bad dreams ever since they moved into the house, but she could never remember what they were about.

"What about you Luke? Why are you awake?"

"'Cause Tara and Nellie's awake." The younger boy replied.

The older boy nodded in understanding, before turning back to his little sister, "What was it?"

"The Bent-Neck Lady." Nellie tearfully answered, clutching her teddy bear closer to her.

"Oh, her again?" Hugh Crain spoke up from the door way. He walked into the room and asked, "Where was she?"

Nell raised a shaky finger and pointed to the end of her bed.

"Oh, boy." Hugh sighed, "Guess we better take a look." He walked over to where she pointed, "Here, huh?"

"Mhm." Nell nodded with a whimper.

"Your big brother must have scared her away. Big brothers are good like that." Hugh told his youngest daughter trying to comfort her.

"What if she's hiding?" the small girl asked fearfully

Her father shook his head, "She's long gone." He reassured her with a smile before turning to Steve, "I guess everybody can go back to bed now."

Steve walked over to the door and stood there watching his father sit at the edge of Nellie's bed.

"There you go." Hugh said tucking her in, "Do you girls remember what we talked about before?" he asked looking over at Tara as well, "About our dreams?"

"They can spill," Tara answered him.

Hugh gave the little girl that was like another daughter to him a smile, "That's right." He then turned back to Nellie, "Yeah, just like a cup of water can spill sometimes. But kids' dreams are special. They're like,"

"An ocean." Nellie finished his sentence.

"That's right." He nodded, "And the big dreams can spill out sometimes." Hugh finally noticed his eldest son still standing in the doorway, "Back to bed, Stevie."

Hugh turned back to the three children in the room, "Now, I know that Bent-Neck Lady is really scary. But that's all she is. She's just a little spill."

"How long do we have to live here, Daddy?" Nellie asked she wanted to leave as soon as possible; the bent-neck lady hadn't bothered her until they moved in there.

The father looked between the three young children, "Well, your mother and I, we have to finish fixing this house, and then someone has to buy it."

"Then we can go?" Luke asked, speaking up for the first time since his dad had entered the room.

Hugh nodded, "Yep, and then we can go, just like the last house. Now, you get back to sleep, the three of you." He leaned forward and kissed Nell's forehead, "I love you, sweetie."

Then he stood up and walked over to Tara placing a kiss on her head as well, "Sweet dreams."

Hugh exited the room and closed the door behind him as the children all settled themselves back in bed.

"Goodnight Nellie, Goodnight Tara," Luke whispered sleepily as he began to doze back off. Nellie had gone back to bed as soon as Hugh closed the door.

Tara had a harder time of it falling back asleep but just as her eyes were starting to close the bent-neck lady appeared next to her bed; and as she began moving closer to the little girl, Tara realized that the lady's face looked familiar.

The bent-neck lady moved until she was right in the little girl's face and slowly opened her mouth, "WAKE UP!"

**Langer home October 28, 2018**

Tara released a gasp as she awoke, jerking up in bed, her hand reaching up to her throat, and her blanket gathering at her waist as she moved.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair, pushing it away from her face and grabbed for her phone to look at the time.

It was 12:03 AM

Tara let out another sigh once she heard the sound of crying coming from the baby monitor on her bedside table.

"Mommy's coming, Lucy!" Tara called as she threw her blankets off and slipped out of bed. She made her way out of her room, and into the room across from her own where her child rested, "I'm here, sweetheart."

Tara made herself a cup of tea before heading into her art room. She had just finished feeding Lucy her breakfast and put her down for a nap, and now she was going to try and get a bit of work in while she could.

She hadn't had much time to paint ever since the baby was born, and her agent was already on her ass about delivering some new pieces to the gallery for the next exhibit.

It was times like these that she began to resent Luke for forcing her to be a single mother, but then she had to stop and remind herself that he was in rehab trying to get better for his two girls. So he could be there for them.

Tara had just sat down at her easel when her phone began to ring. She groaned in aggravation and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tara, it's Steve." The voice of the older man answered.

"Oh hey, Steve, what's up?" She asked.

"Have you spoken to Nell recently?" Tara heard the sound of a horn honk in the background and guessed that he was in his car.

Tara shook her head as she stood up, "No she called me last night but I was busy and couldn't talk. I didn't leave the gallery until late and forgot to call her back once I got home." heading into the kitchen she placed her teacup in the sink and turned around to lean on the counter.

"Yeah, she called while I was working too. I tried to call her back later but she didn't answer." He replied, "But I did talk to Shirley and she said Nell called her too and left a voicemail. She was worried about Luke, apparently. Have you spoken with him?"

Tara smiled slightly at the mention of her boyfriend, "Yeah he called me yesterday and we talked for a bit. He got his 90-day chip yesterday."

"Yeah I know, I called the rehab center and talked to some lady named Paige. I'm really proud of him for sticking with it this time." Steve admitted.

Tara grinned and nodded her head, "Me too, I really feel like he's gonna make it this time and really get better."

"Well, he's got a good reason to get better. He's got to be there for little Lucy and you." Steve laughed, "How is my beautiful niece doing?"

"She's good, taking a nap right now." She informed him as she moved to sit on the couch tucking her legs beneath her, "She's getting so big."

"I'll have to stop by and see her soon." Steve replied, "But hey let me let you go, alright?"

She nodded, "Alright, Text me and let me know you made it home safe."

Steve laughed, "Alright mom, will do."

Tara hung up and headed back into her art room to try and get at least some painting done before Lucy woke up. She let out a deep breath and tried to relax as she thought about what to paint.

**Hill House Summer 1992, Luke's Treehouse**

Luke and Tara were lying on the floor of the tree house. Tara was drawing a picture for Aunt Liv and Luke was making another sign neither one of them saying a word, just working in silence until the door to the tree house opened and Steve poked his head in.

"Mom's looking for you two." He announced as he entered, "Trying every closet." He continued as he closed the door behind him, "It never occurs to her you guys will be in your tree house. You know, the one Dad built for the both of you?"

"Tara and I don't want to go in yet." Luke said not looking up from the piece of paper, "We don't like it inside."

Tara nodded her head in agreement but didn't speak up or take her eyes off her drawing.

"No rush, my man." Steve chuckled at the two kids, "What are you two making?"

"A new sign," Luke answered.

"I'm drawing a picture for Auntie Liv," Tara spoke up.

"How do you spell "no girls allowed"?" Luke asked and Tara's head shot up.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, affronted

Luke rolled his eyes, "Except you, Tara, duh."

"N, O"

"I already got those."

"G. I told you last time that's a bad idea. What happened to your other sign?"

"Theo ripped it." Luke pouted and Tara chuckled but continued on with her masterpiece.

"I'll bet. I. Is this the family?" Steve smiled at the picture.

"Yep."

"R." Steve stopped by a picture of a little blond girl, "Who's this?"

"Some girl we saw by the woods." Tara answered him, looking up from her picture for a moment before looking right back down.

"What's next?" Luke asked

"L. You know, I used to have imaginary friends, too." Steve informed to the kids as he walked away from the drawings to sit beside them, "They go away when you get bigger. S."

"She's not imaginary." Luke informed him and she looked at his new sign, "Okay, 'no girls.' Theo can't rip this one. It's not allowed."

Steve smiled at his little brother, "I'll tell her."

"Will you hang out with us?" Luke asked his big brother.

Steve grinned, "You want me to?"

"Yeah!" Tara shouted happily. Besides Luke and Ellie, Steve was the one the little girl was closest to.

Luke nodded in agreement with his best friend, "You can hang out all the time. We can draw together. No boring girls. Just Stevie, Luke and Tara."

"The cool kids." Steve nodded as he looked down at some of Luke and Tara's drawings, "Where do you guys get the ideas for these drawings?"

The two children shrugged.


	3. Chapter Two

**Langer home October 29, 2018**

Tara jolted awake in bed, letting out a sigh as she sat up. She couldn't remember what she was dreaming about, but it was enough to stir her out of a dead sleep. She let out a frustrated groan at the sound of crying coming from the monitor

"I'm coming, Luce!" Tara called as she stood up and began making her way out of her bedroom and into the room directly across from hers, "I am going to be so happy once you finally start sleeping through the night." the young mother grumbled under her breath.

The closer she got the louder the cries became, but once she entered the nursery and peered into the crib the crying stopped. The sight that greeted her was of her tiny five-week-old daughter's big blue watery eyes staring up at her innocently.

"Hi, sweetheart." Tara murmured as she lifted her daughter up into her arms and held her close, bouncing her gently, "What's wrong, my love?"

Lucy cooed back gripping tightly to her mother's sleep shirt, which had actually been one of Luke's old t-shirt, though it no longer carried his scent on it, as she began rooting around for her mother's breast.

"Oh," Tara chuckled, "I see what's wrong. Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

Her daughter began whining as she couldn't find what she was searching for, kicking her legs in aggravation.

Tara moved over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room that Sheryl and Nick had gotten her and sat down, "Just a minute, Luce." Tara said as she lifted her shirt and repositioned her daughter. Upon finding what she was looking for, Lucy immediately latched on and began sucking hungrily.

While she fed her daughter, Tara's mind began to wander to the night that brought her to this moment in time.

**Langer home December 15, 2017**

Tara shut her car door and began heading up the driveway to her house. It was late and she had just gotten home from a meeting with the owner of an elite art gallery about showcasing some of her work exclusively.

She walked up the porch stairs and reached out to slip her key in the lock when the door shifted open a bit. Tara looked up nervously, someone was in her house. It didn't look like a break in, but just to be safe Tara pulled out her bottle of pepper spray and got her phone ready to call 911.

She pushed on the door until it opened enough for her to slip through and nervously made her way inside, only to sigh sadly at what she found. The figure sitting hunched over her dining room table, hungrily shoving a sandwich into his mouth, was the love of her life and longtime boyfriend, Luke Crain.

"Luke?" Tara called out as she shut the front door behind her. She hadn't seen him in a few months; ever since he called her asking for a ride and stole some money out of her purse.

The man in question froze at the sound of her voice and slowly turned his head to face her.

Tara sighed at the sight of his red eyes, he was high, "What are you doing here, Luke?"

Luke stood up and shuffled closer to her, "I- I missed you baby."

"So you broke into my house?" She questioned, aggravated.

Luke shook his head, "I didn't break in." He pulled something out of his pocket, "I used the key you gave me."

She had forgotten that she gave him a key when she first got the house and he wasn't as bad off. Tara knew she would need to change the locks after this.

"You can't keep doing this, Luke." Tara exclaimed as she moved to the table and began cleaning up the mess he had made, "You can't just show up whenever it's convenient for you or when you need something from me."

Luke shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded as he watched her put away the food he had pulled out, "I know."

"Do you?" she rounded on him angrily, "Do you really? God, I'm so tired of this Luke!" she cried, "I never see you and when I do, you're always high as hell and asking for money or stealing my stuff!" water began to fill up in her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sadly.

She sighed rubbing her eyes, "I know you are, but god Luke, I can't... I can't do this anymore." She sniffled.

Luke looked up in horror, she couldn't leave him she was his Tara, "No please Tara, you don't mean that baby, you don't. I love you, okay? And I know I'm a fuck up but I'm going to get better, I will. Please believe me, baby. I need you to believe in me!"

He rushed over to her and hugged her tightly to him, "I want to get better, please just let me stay with you tonight and we can get me checked into a rehab in the morning. Please, baby I just miss you so much. Let me stay tonight."

Tara cried as she clung tightly to the back of his shirt pulling him closer to her. She loved this man so much; he had been her best friend her entire life and she really didn't know how to live without him, "This is the last time, Luke. I don't have it in me to keep doing this with you. This is your last chance."

He nodded, "It'll take this time, I promise. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too." They held each other for a moment longer before she pulled away and wiped the tears off her face, "Go take a shower while I clean up in here. I'll be up in a minute." He nodded and walked out of the room.

Tara finished cleaning up the kitchen and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Luke sitting on her bed with a towel wrapped around her waist looking at an old picture of the two of them in high school.

She walked over to her vanity and began removing her earrings. Tara never wore any jewelry except for fancy occasions. The only piece of jewelry she wore constantly was the promise ring Luke had given her right after graduation.

After a minute, he stood up and walked over to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist bending down to trail kiss along her neck. Tara sighed in contentment before turning around and wrapping her arms tightly around him, she loved the feeling of having him in her arms once again. It had been so long.

Luke reached behind her and grabbed the zipper of her dress and pulled it down as she slipped her arms out of it and the dress pooled at her feet leaving her in nothing but her lingerie and heels. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down in the sheets, his lips leaving a trail of kiss down her body until he reached the waistband of her panties and began pulling them off.

Tara awoken the next morning, she smiled happily as she reached out for Luke only to find an empty bed and cold sheets. She sat up and looked around the room, "Luke?" There was no answer.

She stood up and slipped her robe on as she exited her bedroom and made her way downstairs, "Luke, where are you?" again nothing but silence.

Once she reached the living room she found the contents of her purse on the couch and her wallet sitting on the coffee table, the cash that was in it gone. He had stolen her money, and who knows what else and left her again. No explanation, no apology, no note, nothing.

Tara slid down the wall until she reached the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and cried; she sat there and cried for hours.

Tara was jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked down at Lucy and saw that the little girl had fallen back asleep. Tara stood up and placed her daughter back in her crib.

She walked into her bedroom to grab her phone looking at the caller ID to see that it was Steve calling her, "Hey Steve, two calls in one day. What's up? Why are you calling so late?" she questioned as she answered the phone.

"Tara," He breathed out, "It's... it's Nellie."

Tara frowned at his tone of voice, "Steve what's wrong? What happened to Nellie?"

"She's dead, Tara." He whispered sadly.

"W-what?"


	4. Chapter Three

Art Gallery October 27, 2018

"It's stunning."

"Absolutely breathtaking."

"The artist is amazing."

"Is she here tonight? I'd love to meet her."

Tara smirked as she walked around the gallery that was showcasing her pieces. It seemed as though people loved her work. Tara had always had an artistic eye, even when she was younger; she could remember hiding with Luke in the tree house drawing and painting pictures for the family.

Her phone suddenly started to vibrate. She pulled it out of her clutch and smiled when she saw the number for the rehab center on the caller ID.

"Hey, Luke." She greeted as she continued to make her way around the gallery.

"Hey, baby." He murmured back, the sound of his husky voice causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"How have you been?" she questioned, trying to find a quieter spot in the room to talk. They had spoken to each other nearly every day since he went in, but she had been so busy the last week that they had barely gotten time to talk.

"Good, I'm still here." He chuckled and Tara smiled. She was so proud of him this was the longest he had stuck with rehab, and she really thought this time was going to stick and he could come home.

"I'm glad, the sooner you get better, the sooner you can come home to Lucy and me." She assured him.

"Yeah that's the goal, I uh, I actually got my 90-day chip today." He informed her proudly. He couldn't wait to finish the program come home to his girls.

Tara grinned, "Oh, babe that's great! I'm so proud of you for sticking with it." She praised him, "I miss you so much." She whispered huskily into the phone.

"Oh god, babe." He groaned at the tone of her voice, "I fucking miss you too, so damn much."

"Tara, oh there you are." Tara's agent, Hanna, sighed in relief at finally finding the young artist, "Come with me there are some people I want you to meet."

"Hold on, Hanna, I'll be right there," Tara assured the frazzled woman.

"Where are you, baby?" Luke asked curiously hearing all the noise in the background.

"I'm at an art exhibit for this gallery. They're showcasing my work." She informed him with a bright smile.

"That's great, babe!" Luke exclaimed, "How's it going?"

"Good," Tara nodded her head as she looked around the packed gallery, "Everybody really seems to like my stuff."

"Well, of course, they do you're an amazing artist."

She blushed, "Thank you, baby, I got to go but I'll talk to you soon yeah? Your next free day is coming up and we can spend the whole day together as a family; and I'll bring Lucy by to see you real soon. I was trying to wait and let her immune system build up before I took her out."

Luke sighed wistfully he couldn't wait to spend a day with his girls, "That sounds amazing I love you, Tara. Give Lucy a kiss for me."

"I will, and I love you too, Luke."

Tara hung up the phone and slipped it back into her bag as she walked over to her agent.

She dragged the younger girl across the room and a group of people, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to Tara Langer."

"Oh, you're the artist who painted all these lovely pieces!" One of the ladies exclaimed.

Tara smiled politely, "Yes I am." She answered as she shook everyone's hand.

"Oh well, we just love your work."

"You are so talented."

Tara felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She pulled it out thinking it might be Luke again. She frowned in confusion at the sight of Nell's name on the caller ID.

"Can I ask, where does your inspiration come from?" One of the gentlemen questioned.

Tara sighed as she forwarded the call and put her phone back in her back. She looked up at the group and smiled, "I'm so glad you all are enjoying the show. As for where I get my inspiration, it mostly..." 

Rehab Center September 2012

Tara sat between Steve and Shirley in the rehab consultant's office as they went over the documentation. She nervously bounced her leg up and down until Steve reached over and place a comforting hand down on her knee.

She was worried about how much all of this was going to cost her, but if it would help Luke get better she would do it. Tara would do anything for Luke.

"Over the phone, you said he had insurance." The woman questioned the three of them curiously.

"Right, we thought so," Tara answered hesitantly, biting her lip.

"He told us so." Shirley sighed, exasperated, "This morning we tried to get the info..."

"It had lapsed a few months back." Steven finished, "He didn't..."

"He just didn't tell anyone." Tara cut in as she ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous tick she'd developed as a young girl.

"It happens all the time, I'm afraid," The consultant gave the three young adults a reassuring smile, "Especially with first-timers."

"We can still do this." Shirley informed her calmly, "We're going to split the cost." She motioned to the three of them.

"He needs to be here." Tara agreed, nodding her head.

"It's fine. Without an insurance policy, it's $6,000 a month." Tara's eyes widened in shock, six thousand was a lot of money that was two thousand between the three of them. Sure she had some money saved up, but she was currently working two jobs just to make rent while trying to get her art profession off the ground, "And we do recommend a four-to-six month commitment."

"I'm sorry, did you say $6,000?" Steve and Tara looked at each other, worried.

"A month." The woman nodded, "That's right."

"And obviously if he had insurance it would be in the ballpark of what we discussed on the phone." Shirley sighed in frustration.

"Yes, but if his policy has lapsed..." the woman trailed off.

Steve let out a sigh and leaned over to the two girls, opening his mouth but Tara stopped him, "We know." They all knew Steve didn't have the money to cover his end of the cost so it would have to be split between Tara and Shirley.

"The first month for sure," Shirley stated nodding at Steve, "And I can come back in two weeks with some more if I move some things around."

Tara nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and I'll need to move some money out of my savings account."

"That's fine." The consultant nodded, "We can see how the first month goes."

The two women nodded and wrote their checks splitting the cost between them. Tara looked down at her checkbook and it began to look bleary as her eyes filled with tears.

She really couldn't afford this, but Tara was willing to do whatever it took to help Luke get better. He just needed to get better and come home to her then everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry, girls." Steve sighed as the three of them left the office and headed back into the waiting room.

"I - It's fine." Tara shook her head with a tight smile placing a comforting hand on the older man's back.

"I can still..."

"You can pay us back when you're a famous writer," Shirley assured him with a smile.

Steve chuckled sarcastically, "You two might not wanna hold your breath." He informed them, taking his glasses off as the three turned the corner into the waiting room, "Apparently historical fiction is out of vogue."

Tara moved ahead of the siblings as Luke came into view. She wanted to go over and hold him close to her as long as she could before they all had to leave. He was sitting beside Nellie reading the rehab's pamphlet over her shoulder.

"You're all set," Shirley announced as they entered the room

"Yeah." Luke said standing to his feet and Tara moved over to him, "What do I, uh..."

"We're all set." The consultant informed them as she joined them in the room. Tara wrapped her arms around Luke's waist and laid her head against his chest, and he responded in turn by wrapping his arms around her tightly as well, "I'm gonna need a UA."

Luke looked up from staring at Tara, "What?" he asked nervously.

"Urine Analysis." She gave an understanding smile, "First time, huh?"

"Did you know they have horseback riding?" Nellie cut into the conversation, shocked, "They have horseback riding." She restated.

Tara chuckled at her best friend as she squeezed Luke closer to her and breathed in his scent.

"A UA, right." Luke reluctantly let go of Tara and moved closer to the woman, "What if there's still..." he lowered his voice not wanting his family to hear.

"It's okay if you're not clean." The consultant reassured him as she passed him the cup, "We just need to know how dirty."

"All right." He murmured in relief as he turned back to his family, "Aw, shit. Wish me luck."

Theo was the first to give Luke a goodbye hug, and after her came Shirley. She held him tightly to her, "We love you so much." Shirley whispered as she released him, "You can do this."

"Thanks." He breathed out going to hug Steve next.

"Anything you need." His eldest brother stated as he gave Luke a pat on the shoulder.

He then moved on to Nellie and the two held each close for a minute, "You got this." Nell praised him with a smile.

"Yeah." He breathed nervously letting her go and facing Tara.

Luke pulled her into his arms and the two gripped onto each other tightly. Tara didn't want to let go, she didn't want to leave him there alone but she knew this was what was best for him, that he needed this to get better so they could start their lives together, "I love you." She whispered.

"Tara." He whispered into her hair as he felt her tears stain his shirt, "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay," She pulled away and looked up at him with a watery smile, "You get better and come home to me."

Luke nodded as he tucked her hair behind her ear and pressed his lips firmly against hers one more time before they released each other and be began followed the consultant out of the room.

Tara and Nellie pulled each other into a hug as she watched him go with a sad smile on her face and waved goodbye when he turned to look back at his family, "They have horses." Nell called out to him trying to boost his spirits.

"He can do it." Shirley reassured her family as Luke finally disappeared from sight, "He's gonna do it."


	5. Chapter Four

**Tara Langer's House October 29, 2018**

Tara was rushing around her home trying to get everything that she would need packed for her and Lucy's trip to Shirley's for Nell's funeral. Steve had called her earlier that day to inform her of the funeral arrangements and to let her know he and Uncle Hugh would be heading up there with her as soon as they were able to find Luke.

He had also told her about Luke leaving rehab and breaking into his apartment the night before. That information had upset her greatly, but Steve had assured Tara that Luke hadn't been high at the time of the break-in and that the younger man had promised his brother that the money wasn't for drugs, but they were all still worried for him.

Luke had been doing so well this time around in rehab, she had even talked to him just days ago about receiving his 90-day chip, and Tara was praying that there was a good explanation for him leaving and that he hadn't relapsed. She didn't think she could handle any more of the drug use and rehab centers.

She was also pretty uncomfortable about having to see Shirley again. She hadn't come to visit her in the hospital when Lucy was born so they hadn't seen each other since Arthur's funeral, and the two hadn't always been on the best of terms. It had really pissed Shirley off when Tara went against her orders and took the book money Steve had offered them.

**Steve and Leah's apartment 2013**

Tara was sitting next to Nell on the couch in Steve's tiny apartment. The older man had called a family meeting to discuss the book he had written about the family's time inside Hill House.

"It wasn't exactly easy to hear but, Shirley hit on some things that have been nagging at me." He started off once everyone was comfortable, "And, well, you were right. I was trying to take ownership of something that doesn't belong just to me."

"So you're pulling the book?" Shirley questioned expectantly.

Steve sighed and shook his head, "I'm offering to share the book." He informed them all calmly, "I'll give each of you eight percent of any royalties, and if it sells as well as my publisher thinks it will..."

"Jesus, Steve." Shirley interrupted him, angry.

"I'm trying to do the right thing." He exclaimed, exasperated.

"The right thing?" Shirley scoffed, "What is the guilt of it all getting in the way of your new lifestyle?"

"What?" Steve questioned.

"You and Leigh feeling awkward while you pack up for California?" Tara and Nellie looked each other uncomfortably. Tara thought that Shirley was making a much bigger deal about the book than what was needed

"Yeah, yeah whatever. This could be a significant amount of..."

"Whatever?" Shirley ground out, "It's all about the money for you. We're well aware."

Steve took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Of course it's about the money."

"I mean, you guys have read it, right?" Shirley questioned the room.

"I haven't." Theo spoke up catching everyone's attention, "Why bother? I've heard the various versions my whole life. I've heard Dad's tabloid horror show; I've heard Luke, Tara and Nellie's ghost stories." She looked over at the younger girls, "No offense girls."

"Okay." Nell groundout.

Tara shrugged, "None taken."

"I've heard you and Steven do your best James Randi impression where you say how crazy everybody was." She sighed, "Just, maybe it's a middle child thing, but I just would rather focus on living my actual life right now." She leaned back on the couch and joked, "Maybe I'll just wait for the paperback."

After a moment of silence, Shirley spoke up again, "We're not taking your money. None of us, its blood money, Steve, and you're welcome to every red cent." She looked around the room and questioned, "Right?"

"Yup." Nick agreed with his wife, pushing the manuscript away, "Blood money."

"Right." Nell nodded as well.

Tara scoffed, "Speak for yourselves." Her words caused everyone to stare at her in shock. Tara was normally the peacekeeper; she was quiet and kept to herself. She didn't like conflict.

"What?" Shirley asked open-mouthed.

The younger woman sighed, "Look, Shirl, you have an actual career, okay? You don't need the money. I'm a struggling artist working two minimum wage jobs and paying round the clock for rehabs while also having my money stolen from my boyfriend." She stood up from the couch and faced the three Crain women, "So you may not need the money, but some of us do, and I'll be damned if you keep me from collecting what's rightfully mine." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked out of the apartment.

**Tara Langer's House October 29, 2018**

Tara had offered to help Steve and Uncle Hugh look for Luke but Steve had rejected her offer and told her to stay put with Lucy at the house in case Luke decided to come home to her. Steve told her to just get herself and Lucy packed and ready for the trip and they would come by and pick them up before heading to the airport when they got Luke.

Tara sighed in exhaustion as she plopped down on the bed to rest for a minute. She thought about how so much had changed since just last night. Nellie was dead, her best friend, her daughter's godmother was gone, and she would never see her smiling face again. And the father of her baby, the love of her life, was who knows where and had possibly relapsed back into drug use. Tara was extremely worried about how the information of his sister's passing was going to be received by Luke.

He and Nellie were close, they were twins, and Tara worried that the news might push him over the edge and send him back into drug use if he wasn't already there. He was just starting to get better and Tara didn't want all that progress to just disappear.

**Chapel, Eleanor Crain's wedding day 2016**

"I'm so excited," Nell admitted brightly to the two women present, trying her best not to move too much.

"You're going to look amazing," Shirley promised her baby sister as she focused on getting her makeup just right.

"You already look amazing, and she's not even halfway done." Tara threw in teasingly and the girls laughed happily.

"We're so happy for you, Nellie." Shirley smiled at her baby sister and Tara nodded in agreement as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Nell called out, turning her head slightly as the door opened.

"Hey." Steve greeted everyone, and while the two young girls smiled and greeted him back, he received nothing but the cold shoulder from Shirley, "Wow. You look amazing." He breathed staring at his baby sister.

Nellie grinned nervously, "Thanks... How's Arthur?"

Steve shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, him? He's great. I handcuffed him to a radiator downstairs. He's not going anywhere." Tara snorted at the older man's joke.

"Steve." Nellie admonished her brother playfully and shot Tara a half-hearted glare for encouraging him.

"He's as happy as I've ever seen a guy," he reassured her softly with a smile.

"And he should be." Tara spoke up from her spot at the window sill, "Just look at what he's getting."

The three other occupants in the room laughed at the younger girl.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to say break a leg." Steve spoke again, "And if you make a run for it, I'll keep the car running, okay?"

"Okay." Nellie laughed at her big brother's teasing as Steve exited the room.

"How lucky for us," Shirley said sarcastically after a moment, "a famous author at your wedding." Her words caused the two younger girls to sigh sadly and frown in disapproval.

"You promised." Nellie berated her big sister.

Tara nodded in agreement, "No snide comments today."

Shirley sighed and gave a strained smile, "I know. Not another word, I promise." She suddenly stopped moving and stared out the window behind Tara.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?" the two younger girls asked curiously.

"Nothing." Shirley assured, shaking herself out of her daze, "I should be right back and we'll finish up." She stood to her feet and made her way to the door, "Tara, come with me."

Tara and Nellie gave each other a perplexed look and Tara shrugged as she made her way out the door.

The two women made their way down the hall and out of the building with Tara trailing behind Shirley, and that was when Tara caught sight of what had Shirley so upset. He looked rough and scraggly and his shirt was wrinkled and untucked, but Tara still couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked. He always looked handsome in her eyes.

Tara froze on the porch steps as Shirley stomped her way over to her baby brother.

"Hey." Luke smiled at the sight of his big sister, and Tara felt her heart flutter in her chest at the sound of his voice, "Hey, I didn't know if this was..."

"The hell, Luke?" Shirley cut him off, pushing him away from the window's sight so Nellie wouldn't see him.

"What?" He asked, confused at his sister's reaction. He hadn't caught sight of Tara yet and she was hesitant to speak up. She hadn't seen him in a while; she didn't know what to say.

"Taxi, hold up!" Shirley called out as she continued to shove Luke away, towards the cab.

"What? Hey, I'm fine." The young man interrupted, shrugging her off as he smiled, "I'm fine. I just, I just wanted to make sure I got to tell her that I was happy..."

Tara started making her way down the steps, wanting to see her boyfriend after so long. Maybe she would actually get to dance with him at the wedding. She wouldn't have to be alone for one night.

"Look at me," Shirley demanded and Tara froze, hoping that what she was thinking wasn't true.

"What?"

"Look at me." She demanded once more and Luke sighed as he finally made eye contact with his big sister, "You're high." Shirley breathed, disappointed.

Tara's heart broke at those words. She knew it was too good to be true.

"No." Luke shook his head and gave an uncomfortable laugh, "No, I'm not."

"So you got the day pass?" Shirley questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, they're very supportive." He nodded along, seeing an opening and taking it.

"Luke, Tara and I paid for rehab." Shirley cried in aggravation, "Guess who they called when you ran away last week? Last week!"

"Uh, Shirl," He said quietly, nervous, "she's expecting me to be here. I need to see them. I have to see them."

Tara's heart broke at that. He wanted to see her and she wanted more than anything to see him too, but not like that. Not high.

"No, you don't. They're not expecting you, nobody is." Shirley spoke harshly, "Today's about Nell."

"Yeah." Luke agreed sadly, nodding.

"Do you get that?" Shirley questioned, "This is her day. You're not smearing your shit all over her day, Luke."

"I'm level," Luke tried to assure her, "I just, I just really want to be here for her, for both of them. I haven't see Tara in so long." He confessed softly.

Shirley laughed sarcastically, "You should've thought that before you put the needle in your arm." She began digging through her purse, "What's the cab? Twenty? Thirty? Here's a hundred.

You can shoot up the rest, I don't care."

She offered the money to him, "This is the last I ever give you. No more loans, no more treatment centers, nothing. The store is closed. I'm done."

Tara stood there unable to move or speak. She was hoping that he would turn away from the money and come inside. That maybe, for just one day, she could have her Luke back and they could be a normal happy couple, but she could tell by the look in his eye as he stared at the offered money that she wouldn't get to dance with the love of her life today.

She watched him grab the money and began heading back to the cab. He got inside and as the cab was driving away, Luke looked up and caught sight of Tara. His mouth opened in shock for a second but he quickly turned away in shame.

Shirley walked over to the younger girl and seeing the tear stains on her cheeks she opened her mouth to speak, to try and comfort the girl that was like another sister to her, but Tara ignored her and turned on her heel to head inside.

**Tara Langer's House October 29, 2018**

It was getting late, Steve and Uncle Hugh had yet to find Luke, and they would have to leave soon for the funeral. Tara was beginning to worry about him. The longer it took to locate him the more likely it was to find him high.

It wasn't right, Luke had missed Nellie's wedding; he couldn't miss her funeral too. But the way things were looking that was exactly what was going to happen.

Tara was currently sitting on the couch with her phone lying beside her, waiting for someone to call and give her an update. She was trying to keep calm by watching Lucy lay on her play mat with some toys when her phone began to ring. She reached over and answered it, never taking her eyes away from her daughter, "Hello?"

There was a lot of static at first, and then a voice came through, "Ta-Tara?"

She sat up quickly, shocked, "Luke?"


	6. Chapter Five

Luke Crain POV

Hill House Summer 1992

Luke and Tara were sitting in the garden drawing with Abigail, "He was in the basement." Luke was telling the girls about his experience in the dumbwaiter, "He even ripped my shirt, and they still didn't believe me."

He showed the younger girls the picture he drew of the monster, "They never believe me. Only Tara believes me. They don't even believe me about you, Abigail." Tara scooted closer and hugged her best friend, "You believe me, don't you, Abigail?"

Rehab Center July 2018

"When I was a kid, my brother taught me how to spot faces in clouds..."

Luke was sitting in group therapy listening to this man describe his descent into addiction, and all he would think about was how much he wanted that man to shut up, how badly he didn't want to be there, and how he would give anything to be at home with his girlfriend and future mother of his child.

That's why he was there. After years of drug abuse and the pain and suffering he had inflicted upon his family and his girlfriend, it was the news that he was about to be a father that snapped him out of his haze. Luke wanted to be there to watch his child grow up, and he knew there was no possible way Tara was going to let him near their baby if he was high off his ass.

The day Luke found out his girlfriend was pregnant; it was all a bit foggy to him. He had been coming down off a high and was looking for some cash to buy some more, but when he tried to use the key to the house it hadn't worked.

He was just getting ready to break a window or break the door down when a car pulled into the driveway, Tara's car. When she got out and he saw her rounded stomach for the first time he was shocked. Luke hadn't seen Tara in nearly 6 months when he had left her after spending the night and promising to go to rehab the next day.

Tara hadn't screamed or cried, she hadn't even been angry to see him. She just sent him a sad smile and gave her stomach a rub. A month later Luke called Tara and she and Nellie picked him up and drove him to rehab. She had even let him feel his child kick before they left him there. A small gesture that kept him motivated to keep going.

"Two months I've been clean." Luke tuned back in to the blind man's story, "It's a little too late. I leaned on my habit to get rid of that face and my habit made sure that I never would. That's why I'm here. Two months."

After a beat of silence Paige spoke up, "Well, thanks, Gordon. We're glad you're here." She looked around the room then, "Any of our newbies want to share? Luke, how about you?"

Luke frowned and scoffed at her, "What, and follow that? Are you kidding me?" The woman across from him sitting next to the blind man chuckled and when he looked over at her she sent him a small smile.

Rehab Center October 27, 2018

"Would anyone like to take a newcomer chip?" The woman at the front of the room called out, but no one stood up, "How about 30 days clean?" again nothing, "Sixty?" Luke smirked and his friend, Joey smiled over at him, "Alright, how about ninety?"

He grinned sheepishly as he raised his hand and stood up to collect his chip, "Thank you." He murmured grabbing the offered chip.

"You are welcome." The woman smiled kindly at him and moved to sit down while Luke addressed the rest of the room, "I'm Luke, um, addict."

"Hi, Luke." The group responded

"Hi." He shuffled nervously, "I actually don't know what I want to say here. You know, I've never had this much time before." He gave a slight smile, "You know, 90 days. Um So, here goes."

Hill House Summer 1992

"That's him, the man I saw in the basement." Luke told his father showing him the picture he drew of the monster.

Hugh Crain looked at the picture his son drew, "Well, your mother and I searched the entire basement, pal, and there's nothing down there." He handed the drawing back, "It's normal for kids to have imaginary friends and nightmares."

"But...!" Luke cried as he father turned away but cut himself off.

Hugh looked back over at Luke, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"This house is bad, Dad." The little boy insisted, "It's bad."

Before Hugh could reply to the boy Olivia Crain came down the spiral staircase, "Boy oh boy, we could have a heck of a yard sale, guys."

"Yeah." Hugh laughed at his wife

Olivia stopped by the stairs for a moment before continuing on, "Has anyone seen Nellie and Tara?"

Hugh looked around in mock confusion, "That's weird. You know, they were just here."

"Oh. It's okay," Olivia shrugged placing the box she was carrying down, "I just thought Nellie might like these cool old buttons I found upstairs."

Nellie's head popped up suddenly from behind a pile of boxes, "Buttons?" she squealed.

"Nellie you gave us away!" Tara complained as she too came out from behind the boxes and walked over to the box as well.

Olivia grinned at the two girls, "You got me." She bent down and gave each one a kiss on the forehead, "My little Houdinis." She pulled the tin out of the box and opened it, "Look. Whoa." She handed the tin to her youngest daughter.

"Can I have the hat?" Luke suddenly asked staring at the bowler had inside the box.

Olivia looked at it and smiled at her little boy, "Um I think it's too big for you, honey."

"I don't know." Hugh said coming over and grabbing the hat from his wife's hands, "He'll grow into it."

Tara tuned out of the conversation as she caught sight of something shiny in the box. Standing on her tip-toes, the little girl peered into the box and dug her hand in trying to pull out what had caught her attention.

"Tara, honey, what are you looking for?" Her Auntie Liv questioned with a small laugh.

Her little hands were finally able to grasp it and she pulled it out. It was a greenish-blue headband with diamonds and a feather on the side. Tara turned and showed everyone her find.

"Oh it's lovely." Olivia smiled sweetly at the little girl and Tara grinned proudly.

"Can I keep it?" She asked, giving the adults a pleading look.

Olivia and Hugh looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the small girl and smiled, "Of course you can sweetheart." Olivia took the headband from Tara and placed it on her head, "There, don't you just look lovely."

Tara grinned up at her Aunt and Uncle happily,none of them noticed the little boy staring at the younger girl with a smitten look in his eye.


	7. Chapter Six

Rehab Center October 27, 2018

"I must be allergic to the fourth step." Luke took a deep breath as he stared at the notebook, "Every time I do one, I break out in track marks."

"Good." Joey scoffed from her place beside the open window, "If you liked it you'd be doing it wrong."

"A fearless moral inventory." He recited tapping the notebook with his pen.

"We're only as sick as our secrets." She murmured through the cigarette in her mouth as she lit it.

"Okay, well Let's see." He tossed is book on the table, "I've burned my sister and girlfriend for thousands of dollars." He took a hit off the cigarette, "Lied to Tara like it was my job, stolen from both her and Steve on countless occasions."

Luke chewed on the pen cap as he continued, "I broke Tara's heart, missed Nellie's wedding. I've even robbed my asshole of a father." He smirked up at Joey, "Though that one doesn't exactly keep me up at night."

Joey frowned at the mention of his girlfriend but didn't comment on it, "Try stealing morphine from your mother on her deathbed."

"Probably would've," He shrugged, "but she didn't really give me a chance."

"At least you have other family, you know?" She hit the cigarette, "Someone you can make amends to."

"Yeah." He agreed taking the cigarette from her, "But I've done some shitty things, Joey."

"Who hasn't?" she asked rhetorically, "I've been on the streets since I was 13. There aren't enough pages in that notebook for all my shit." She nodded over to the book sitting on the desk.

"I never know how far back to go. Like, do I cover high school?" He asked taking another hit, "Like stealing cash out of my aunt's wallet for beer, or do I just start with "I briefly lived in a haunted house"." He gave a sarcastic laugh looking over at his friend.

"Hey." He said noticing her pensive look, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Something's bothering you tonight?" He asked again.

"What could possibly be bothering me in a place like this?" She replied cynically taking a drag

"You're nine months clean, Joey. Nine months." Luke enunciated proudly, "Your sobriety, its full term. It's a fully-formed little baby anywhere." He brought the cigarette up to his lips, "Nine months clean is a palace."

Joey laughed lightly, "Speaking of little baby, how's yours doing?"

"She's doing great," Luke grinned at the mention of his little girl and pulled a picture out of his pocket showing it to Joey,

"I haven't gotten a chance to see her since she was born, but Tara promised to bring her by, and that on my next day pass we'd spend the whole day together as a family."

Rehab Center September 23, 2018

"Seven a.m. Breakfast in ten minutes." A woman over the PA announced.

Luke jumped off the top bunk and began making his bed before getting dressed for the day and meeting Joy in the cafeteria for breakfast.

The two of them had just sat down with their trays and started to eat when Paige walked in with Luke's brother, Steve, walking behind her.

"Luke!" Steve called out trying to catch his attention.

The younger man lifted his head and looked at Steve curiously, "Steve what are you doing here?"

Steve rushed over to his brother; "It's Tara," At that Luke grew worried. What was wrong with Tara? Was she hurt?

"What's going on?" He demanded urgently.

"She's in labor."

"What?" He asked dumbly

Steve sighed, "Tara's having the baby. She's been in labor since 2 this morning, but we had to wait for the center to open before I could come get you. We've got to go."

Luke nodded in understanding and followed his brother out with Paige walking right behind them.

Luke stopped suddenly and looked over at the woman pleadingly, "Paige..."

"It's okay," She cut him off, "Go be with your family. Stay at the hospital as long as your girlfriend is there, but as soon as she's discharged you get back here."

Luke nodded in understanding and he and Steve left.

They arrived at the hospital and Steve led him to Tara's room.

Luke burst into the room that Tara was in with Nellie sitting beside her, with Steve right behind him, "I'm here! I'm here!"

The two women smiled at him, "Glad you made it." Nell teased him as he walked further into the room and sat down.

Luke smiled back at his twin before turning to Tara, "How are you feeling?" He asked, holding her hand.

She gave him a tired smile, "I'm alright, and the doctor was just in. He said I'm only 5 centimeters dilated, so we could be here a while."Luke nodded along in understanding.

"Luke you got to talk to your girlfriend. She's lost her mind." Nell cut in with a horrified look on her face, and Tara chuckled at her.

He looked at the two I confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"She's refused to have an epidural!" Nellie cried in dismay.

"What?" Steve asked, shocked.

Luke looked over at the woman carrying his child, "Are you sure you want to do this without one?"

Tara nodded her head, "Yeah, I've thought about this. I want it to be as natural as possible. Besides," she added, "I've heard that epidurals mess up your back."

He shrugged, "Well it's your decision." His answer caused Nell to throw her hands up in exasperation making everyone laugh.

"Heh Ohh Hehh Ahhhhhh!" Tara cried as she held tight to Luke's hand while battling another contraction

"You're doing great baby. It's almost over." He encouraged her.

"Oh shut up!" She exclaimed as the contraction finally passed. Once she calmed down, Tara looked over at him, exhausted, and asked, "We've been at this for hours. Why doesn't she want to come out?"

Luke smiled at his sweaty girlfriend, "I think you made such a nice home for her the last nine months that she just doesn't want to leave."

Tara stared up at him for a moment before smiling slightly, "Oh, look at you making up crap for me." She reached up and lightly patted his cheek as her doctor entered the room.

"How are we doing?" Doctor Tonkin asked as he sat down in front of Tara to check her cervix.

Tara looked at the man pleadingly, "Dr. Tonkin I have been at this for twelve hours, now you gotta do something! You gotta give me drugs or just light a fire up in there and just smoke it out. I don't care just get it out of me!"

"Actually, I think you're ready to go to the delivery room." Dr. Tonkin informed the parents as he removed his gloves.

"What?" Luke asked nervously.

"Ten centimeters," He continues, "you're about to become parents."

"God! Holy shit, almighty! Oh, shit, this really hurts!" Tara cried out in pain as Luke stood next to her in the delivery room holding her hand.

Okay Tara we're well on our way. Are you ready to start pushing?" Dr. Tonkin asked as he got into position.

Tara shook her head emphatically, "No, no, I changed my mind; I want the epidural! Okay? Give me the epidural! Please!" She sobbed, holding tight to Luke.

Luke frowned at that; he didn't like the sight of her in pain. He turned to the doctor, "Give it to her. Give her the epidural, okay?"

Dr. Tonkin shook his head at the young couple, "I can't, we're past the point of that. Once the cervix is fully dilated we can't administer epidurals."

Tara shook her head in denial, "No, seriously, I want an epidural! I know there's time! I'll make sure it doesn't come out! I'll stop pushing." She cried out as another contraction hit her full force and she gripped Luke's hand tightly.

Luke gasped in pain as she squeezed his hand, "We have time!" He exclaimed along with his girlfriend. Anything to lessen the pain she was feeling.

She threw her head back against the bed as her contraction lessened, "I'll stop, oh, please, please, please!" she begged the man squatting between her knees.

The doctor gave the couple a look of pity, "I'm sorry. We have no time. We're going to just have to do this the all natural way, okay? The way you wanted to do it. Okay? Ready?"

Tara nodded hesitantly, "Okay." She whimpered.

Dr. Tonkin nodded and got prepared, "Here comes another contraction, okay? I want you to push. Okay, ready?"

"Oh she's...she's perfect." Luke breathed in awe at the sight of the squirming gooey red thing the nurses had handed Tara.

Tara stared at her daughter, "She's so tiny." She said as she begins to cry and the nurses came to take the baby back to clean her up.

Dr. Tonkin came over at a minute with the baby and handed her back to her mother, "Here you go."

The tow young parents stared at their daughter in amazement.

"Oh hey you." Tara whispered, "Thanks for finally coming out of me."

The newborn baby opened her eyes and stared up at her parents with a curious look.

"Do we have a name yet?" Dr. Tonkin questioned the two.

Luke looked over at Tara. They had never discussed names and he didn't know if she had already picked one out or not.

Tara nodded as she tore her eyes away from her daughter for a second, "Yes we do." She looked back down at her baby and smiled, "Lucy, Lucy Olivia Crain."

The doctor walked off to put the information down while the new parents continued to stare at their new addition.

"Thank you." Luke murmured, looking over at his girlfriend.

"For what?" she asked, looking back up at him as well.

"For Lucy, for never giving up on me, for loving me through all the bullshit I put you through."

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss before they both turned to stare back at their daughter.

"Hi, Lucy, I'm your mommy." Tara whispered.

Rehab Center October 27, 2018

Joey opened her mouth to respond, but the bed time buzzer started going off.

"Ten o'clock. Lights out." Paige called through the hallways.

Luke gave Joey a long look, "Seriously, what's wrong?"

She just stared at him as she took one more drag of the cigarette and tossed it out the window, handing him back the picture of Lucy.

Paige entered the doorway and looked over at the two, "How's the step?" She asked Luke.

"You know." He cleared his throat and stood up, "Kicking my ass."

Paige chuckled lightly, "Fourth one always does." Luke walked over to his bed and put the notebook on top of it, "I meant to tell you, your brother called earlier."

"Steve called?" He turned around and asked shocked.

"Yeah," She nodded, "wanted to know if you were here."

"That's typical." Luke scoffed as he got his bed ready.

"You should call him back tomorrow." Paige suggested, "Tell him about your chip."

"Yeah, I don't know." He shrugged pulling his blankets down, "He won't believe it. They never do." Luke faced her, "It's kind of their thing."

"I don't know." She shrugged, "That sister of yours, and your girlfriend, the ones that dropped you off, they seemed to believe in you. Tons, actually."

"Yeah, well with my sister it's a twin thing, but Tara," he chuckled with a small, loving smile, "She's the only one that's never given up on me. I called her earlier and told her about my chip, she was real proud. Promised to bring the baby by to see me soon too."

Paige smiled; glad he had someone on his side. She looked over at the window sill "Ten o'clock, Joey."

"Yeah, yeah." She groaned sick of hearing about this Tara bitch, "Back to the ladies' cell block." She looked back once, "Later."

"Goodnight." Luke called back.

Two hours at 12:03 AM Luke jerked up in bed clutching his throat and gasping for air.

He looked up and found Nellie standing at the end of his bed watching him breathing heavily.

"Go." She whispered before disappearing.

(There are three references in this chapter. One is from a TV show, another is from a movie, and the last one is in reference to an actress. See id you can figure out all three.)


	8. Chapter Seven

Rehab Center October 28, 2018

Luke jumped down from bed the next morning, "Jesus." He groaned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seven a.m. Breakfast in ten minutes." A woman over the PA announced.

Luke began making his bed, but when he lifted his pillow there was a note under it from Joey.

'Don't follow me,' that was all it said.

"As you've all heard by now Joey chose to leave treatment in the middle of the night." Paige announced later that day in therapy, "This is what happens when we forget why we're here. I know we're all going to have a lot of feelings about that."

"Some more than others." The guy sitting next to Luke commented snidely and Luke shot him a glare.

"This is a moment we should all pay attention to, especially you newbies here." Paige added looking around the room, "There's a reason why the program encourages us to stay out of personal relationships the first year."

"We're not in a relationship." Luke ground out, "I have a girlfriend."

"Any kind of relationship." The woman replied calmly, "We can get real close to people in recovery."

"We're friends." He shot out, "How the fuck do you expect people to get through this without friends?"

"We don't." She corrected, "One of the biggest issues that can sometimes happen and just sometimes and I'm not saying this about you, Luke, is we can start to hang our recovery on someone else instead of on ourselves." Paige continued, trying to keep Luke calm, "And you lean too hard on another addict? Shit." She scoffed, "We didn't all end up in here 'cause we're so reliable."

He glared at Paige for a moment before shooting out of his seat, "Luke." She called, "Luke."

"I'm fine." He said and headed out of the room.

"Luke."

"I'm just getting some air." He called back before disappearing out the door.

Luke had walked to a payphone further down the street and used it to try and call his sister.

"Hi, this is Nell. Please leave a message after the beep." But all he got was her answering machine.

"Hey, hey, it's, uh, it's me." Luke began leaving his voicemail, "Uh I, I had a moment. Um, Last night, one of those." He let out a breath of air, "You know what I'm talking about. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I, uh, I don't have a phone and you won't reach me at the center. But, you can call there and leave me a message there. I should be back by tonight. I just have to find a friend." Luke paused as he looked around, "And don't, don't worry. I'm fine. I just I just wanted to be sure you're okay. You know. Yeah, okay."

After getting off the phone, Luke walked over to a bench nearby and sat down. His eye began to wander around him and he began to get lost in his thoughts until a barking dog jolted him back to reality.

Hill House Summer 1992

Luke woke up and looked around his bedroom, trying to figure out what had woken him up. He decided to lie back down and try to fall asleep, but then he began to hear a tapping sound and creaking down the hall.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Tara sit up in her bed as well. She looked over at Luke, "What is that?"

"I don't know." He whispered back as he slipped out of bed, "Come on let's go find out."

"Luke," Tara responded fearfully as she too, got out of bed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said reaching for her hand as he eased their bedroom door open.

The two children stuck their heads out and looked one way, and seeing nothing they then turned their heads the other way; only to come across a floating man with a cane, and walking alongside him was a beautiful red-haired woman. They were headed right in the children's direction, but first, they stopped and opened the door across from them.

Luke pulled Tara back into the room and quietly shut the door before pulling Tara under his bed with him.

"What was that?" She whispered to her best friend.

"He shook his head, "I don't know."

"I'm scared, Luke." The little girl whimpered.

Luke reached down and held her hand tightly, "Just close your eyes and I'll tell you when it's all over."

Before she could speak again the tapping noise arrived right outside their door before it was swung open and the floating man entered with the red-haired woman following behind them. Tara quickly closed her eyes before she saw anything.

Luke watched the two head across the room and over to the children's bedside tables. The stopped moving for a second before turning around and heading back out the door.

The woman left first with the floating man trailing behind her, but Luke couldn't hold his breath any longer and let out a gasp for air, stopping the floating man from leaving.

He turned back around and headed towards the bed, stopping right in front of where Luke was hiding with Tara. The little boy squeezed her hand in fright.

Suddenly the floating man is staring right at him under the bed, wearing Luke's bowler hat. Luke screamed in terror, causing Tara, whose eyes were still tightly shut, to scream as well."

Streets October 28, 2018

"Fuck you." Someone yelled startling Luke, "Learn how to drive."

He looked over into a neighboring lot and saw a young woman walk over to a man, he handed her something and she turned and began walking away. That was when Luke saw her face a realized the woman was Joey.

He stood up and began walking over to her. Luke was a few feet away when she finally noticed him and the two stared at each other for a minute before he finally spoke up, "Hey."

"Hey." She answered back hesitantly, "How'd you know where to find me?"

He shrugged, "I know your spots." Joey nodded along as she began to cry, "Hey, hey, it's okay." Luke assured her as he pulled her into a hug, "Come on, it's okay."

Luke and Joey walked back over to the same payphone he had used earlier that day to call Nell, and called the rehab center, "I found her. We're coming back." Luke spoke into the phone as Joey sat on the bench nearby, "We can be there in 20 minutes."

"This isn't a hotel, Luke." Paige responded, "You know that we're full up and we need these beds for people who actually want to get well. You run, you give up your spot. That's the way it is."

"Please, Paige. Please." He begged, trying to keep his voice down.

"Your best bet is gonna be a shelter, or take her to your girlfriend's for the night if you really need a place." Paige offered him

Luke gave an exasperated chuckle, "A shelter is the last place she should be. She'll cop, she's already... Look, I need a place where she can come down safe, and I can't take her to Tara's high. The baby's there and Tara would kill me."

"Ah, fuck, Luke." Paige sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't. But you did it to yourselves."

"Fuck." He murmured hanging up the phone.

"She's right." Joey spoke up, "I knew the rules when I left." Luke moved over and sat beside her on the bench, rubbing his neck in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "I just... I slept on it funny last night."

"I told you not to follow me." She reprimanded, "Why did you?"

Luke just stared at her until she began crying again, "I'm sorry." She sniffled, "It's just...you gotta go back. Just 'cause I messed up, doesn't mean you have to."

"I got an idea." He interrupted her, "If I can get you a motel, then..."

"Do you have money?" She cut him off.

"No."

"Can you get money?" She questioned again, "What about your sisters or your brother? What about your baby mama?"

He frowned at the nickname she had given Tara, "No."

"Do you think you can call them?" she asked shakily.

"I'll get some." He assured her, "Okay? And I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna get us a place to stay tonight. Tomorrow, too. And I'm gonna get you clean again." Luke gave her a small smile, "And I'm gonna be right here, right there with you. All the way, just like you were for me, okay? And we're gonna find a new place. I promise."

She nodded in understanding and smiled back at him.

"You got anything left?" he questioned her after a minute.

"Yeah." She nodded and pulled out some money, handing it to Luke.

"That should get us most of the way." He took it from her and placed it in his pocket. When he looked back up, however, Luke saw the bowler hat man standing across the street from them.

"Come on." He urged her as the stood up and walked down the street to hail a cab.

The two slid out of the cab and Luke shut the door.

"You got some balls, man." Joey informed him as they began making their way down the sidewalk, "How long do you wait this morning, before hopping the wall?"

Luke shrugged in response, "Oh, not long."

"I still can't believe you came after me." She blushed, stuffing her hands inside her jacket.

"Well, my sister kind of told me to."

Joey gave him a look of confusion, "Hmm?"

"No, not really." He chuckled uncomfortably, "She... We're kind of in each other's heads. It's been like that since we were kids. It's a twin thing." He breathed out shakily, "You know, once I... Once I broke my foot and Nell called me a few minutes later, and she was just she was just watching TV and her ankle just went nuts." He chuckled slightly at the memory, "It hurt like hell."

Joey laughed in response to his story.

"She had no idea why." He continued, "She iced it for an hour."

'Bullshit." She called him out.

Luke shook his head and smiled slightly, "No, it's a true story." He shivered slightly, "Fuck."

"You okay?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm I don't know, I'm cold." Luke responded, pulling his jacket closer around him before stopping and turning to face Joey, "Listen, when we get there, just hang back. I don't want her to see your eyes. She'll know, okay?"

She nodded and brushed her hair back nervously, "Yeah."

He sighed as he began heading towards the house, "She always fucking knows." Luke mumbled under his breath as he made it to the front door and paused to take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

A minute later the door was answered by Leigh, Steve's wife.

"Luke." She greeted with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, Leigh" He smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "How are you doing?"

They released each other, "This is a... surprise." She chuckled, "Uh, what are you...How are you?" she finally settles on asking.

"I'm good. Ah, I'm really, really good." He grinned proudly, "Ninety days good, in fact."

"That's really great." Leigh congratulates him, "I can tell; you look different. How are Tara and the baby?"

"Thank you." Luke nodded, "Uh, they're doing great, you know. Lucy's growing like a weed, but anyway, I'm doing so good that I got a day pass. Is Steve here?"

Leigh frowned, "No, he isn't."

"Is he...Well, is he coming back soon?" He questioned urgently, "I just kinda need to talk to him about something."

"He didn't tell you." She stated, looking down in aggravation.

"Tell me what?"

"No, Steve is not coming back soon." Leigh said frankly, "Maybe ever. He doesn't live here anymore."

"Wait, what?" Luke asked, laughing in confusion.

"We separated a month ago."

"Why? Why?" he asked curiously.

"I would really rather not get into that." She replied stiffly.

Luke nodded in understanding, "Okay." He looked behind him at where Joey stood and Leigh followed his gaze, seeing the girl as well, "Listen, I'm... I'm clean." He smiled, "Ninety days like I said."

"And I said that's great." She replied in monotone.

He nodded quietly for a moment before confessing, "Leigh, I need to borrow some money."

"Jesus, Luke." Leigh sighed in exasperation, shaking her head.

"No, it's not like that. I just..."

"We have been through this over and over." She stated in aggravation.

"It's for a hotel." He informed her, "Or if you could just let us stay here..."

"You know you can't do that." She denied him, "You know that."

"Okay." He sighed, turning to look back at Joey once more, "Okay, can you... Can you just give me Steve's address then, please?"

"I think he's out of town." She replied and he grunted in frustration, "I mean, even if he wasn't... I am proud of you, I am, but you have to talk to Steven."

She didn't seem to notice that Luke had stopped paying attention to her, "You know what he's going to say. I really can't deal with this right now, things are bad enough. You should just go home to Tara and Lucy."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Langer home August 2018**

"You're not serious." Leigh laughed as the five of them sat around the dinner table.

"I am. I am" Joey replied with a grin, "They'll hang a toy phone around your neck and you have to wear it all day, maybe longer."

Steve took a swig of his drink as he silently listened to the conversation and Tara tried to smile through the story but she felt a little uncomfortable with this woman being in her home.

"Like a child's toy phone?" Leigh questioned in astonishment.

"Yes, it's like The Scarlet Letter for violating the phone rule." Joey continued, laughing along, "Improper use of a phone. They catch you, you wear the phone, like 'Let this be a chilling example to the others'."

"You...You can't make calls in the first 30 days unless a caseworker signs off, so..." Luke explained to the other three at the table as he picked at his food. He seemed to notice that Tara was uncomfortable so he reached his arm around her chair and gently rubbed her back.

"Well, that's a little harsh, isn't it?" Leigh frowned.

"It's not as harsh as an overdose," Joey replied bluntly.

"I mean, addicts," Luke said through a mouthful of food, "we're...we're pretty slippery in early recovery. That's why they confiscate our cell phones, you know, in case someone was to call a connection."

"Yeah." Joey agreed.

"What if you want to call your mom?" Leigh asked curiously.

"For some folks in there, their connection is their mom." Joey remarked, "Truly."

"It's true," Luke spoke through another mouthful of food and the three began laughing again while Tara and Steve sat there silently. The two shared a look. They both seemed to be uncomfortable with the woman Luke had brought home.

"So, Luke tells me you're a writer," Joey said, after a moment, turning to Steve.

"He did?" Steve questioned with a smirk, "I'm surprised he mentioned it."

"Where do you get your ideas from?" she asked.

He waited until he had swallowed his food before answering, "I write about haunted houses, mostly, and haunted people. I'm afraid there's no shortage of them."

"Must run in the family." Joey commented, "I mean, Luke's a great writer, too."

"Yeah?" Steve questioned in surprise.

"Yeah."

"No, I'm not." Luke shook his head and chuckled playing with the ends of Tara's hair.

"Stop selling yourself short." Joey laughed, "He's really talented. You should show them the one about the short story with the imaginary little friend in the garden. The one... Do you know that one?" She asked the three of them.

Steve chuckled sarcastically, "Yeah."

"Abigail," Tara replied quietly but they all heard her.

"Yeah," Joey said but never turned to look at Tara, she kept her attention on Steve.

"I put her in one of my books, too." Steve informed her with a chuckle, "Something tells me Luke won't get as much blowback for his."

"It's just... it's an essay." He said nonchalantly as he takes another bite of his meal, "It's not anything, you know."

"I keep telling him he should publish it." Joey leaned over to tell Leigh, "Off his name alone. Maybe get a sweet place like this for himself. I mean, you guys... This is so awesome." She looked around the room, "You guys got it all, man."

She continued, smiling brightly, "Where do you go from here? Nothing left to do except maybe fill this place up with some kids, I guess."

"Actually," Steve interjected, "This is Tara's house." He said nodding over to the quiet pregnant woman sitting between him and Luke.

"Oh?" Joey said in shock, finally looking over at the woman she had been trying to avoid all evening, "So what do you do to be able to afford a place like this, Tara?"

She gave Joey a tense smile, "I'm an artist, but I actually haven't lived here for very long."

"Oh?"

Tara nodded, "Uh, I lived in a small one bedroom apartment on the other side of town until about two years ago when my career finally picked up."

Joey nodded as she picked up a fork full of food, "So I guess when Luke finishes rehab he'll be moving in here with you?" she questioned curiously with a bit of envy.

Tara and Luke smiled over at each other lovingly, "That's the plan." She replied to the other woman.

"Do you know what you're having?"

Luke laughed and shook his head, "No, Tara wants it to be surprised."

Tara nodded in agreement and smiled, "But I do have a feeling it's going to be a girl."

"And when are you due, again?" Joey asked snidely, looking down at the young woman's belly, "I mean you're just so huge, you look like you're ready to pop at any moment."

Tara tried not to be offended by that. She was actually pretty small for how far along she was and the doctors had been worried about that, but she just couldn't seem to get her weight up, "I'm, uh, due September 30th." She replied as Luke grinned and reached over to give her stomach a rub.

Joey nodded along but didn't speak up again.

"So is this your first rehab, Joey?" Steve broke the silence.

Tara could sense that Luke's friend didn't really like her, and to be quite honest she wasn't too fond of the woman either. She could tell that Joey had a thing for Luke, and while she knew it wasn't reciprocated, it still made her uncomfortable. They spent all day together at rehab.

She hated feeling uncomfortable in her own home; this was supposed to be her sanctuary. She hadn't even wanted to have this stupid dinner. When Tara had found out about Luke's day pass she had been so excited to be able to spend a day with him and have a romantic dinner that night before he had to go back.

But then he had informed her that he had invited his new rehab friend to tag along and suggested that she see if Steve and Leigh could join them as well. So Tara's romantic night with her special dinner for just her and Luke became dinner for five.

She tried not to let her bitterness over their ruined dinner show, but Tara wasn't having a very good night, and Steve seemed to be the only one picking up on how unhappy she was. Tara just wanted the evening to hurry up and end, but of course, she didn't get what she wanted.

It was nearly an hour later when everyone finished eating the meal Tara had cooked, and they continued to sit around and chat for another forty-five minutes. She just wanted everyone to leave so she could go to bed and cry. This pregnancy had made her very hormonal.

Tara had finally gotten her wish and everyone was getting ready to leave. She was cleaning up the kitchen and Luke had come in to help her. He was unloading the dishwasher and putting everything away while she wiped down the counters.

"Is it normal to bring a friend home on a day pass?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Luke shrugged, "It happens. I just never really felt like it before."

"You must like her." Tara murmured turning to face away from Luke so that he wouldn't see her saddened face.

"I admire her." He corrected looking over at his girlfriend's back, "I feel like she's got her shit together."

Tara sighed, "Look, I get it. She's charming. She's articulate, she's funny."

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement.

She sighed, "And she knows exactly what you're going through because she's been there herself."

Luke looked over at his girlfriend in confusion, "Hey," He called walking over to her and turning her around to face him, "Are you okay, babe?" He frowned once he saw her tear-filled eyes, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, just hormones." Tara replied as she turned and walked over to the sink and began rinsing off the dishes.

Luke walked behind her and wound his arms around her, laying his hands on her bump, "Are you sure you're alright? You're not jealous of Joey, are you baby?" he questioned placing his chin on her shoulder.

She jerkily shrugged her shoulder in reply, not turning to face him. She couldn't face him, Tara was too embarrassed. She felt like they were back in high school.

Luke let out a soft chuckle, "Tara, you don't need to worry about Joey." He turned her around to face him, "All my life only one girl has held my interest, no one else could possibly compare to you. You're everything I want; you and our baby are my life."

She sniffled and gave him a watery smile as he pulled her closed and leaned down for a kiss.

**Steve's apartment October 28, 2018**

Leigh had given Luke Steve's address and after leaving he and Joey began making their way over there, but just as Leigh had said, Steve wasn't home. So Luke used his foot to kick the door open and enter the dark apartment.

"Jesus, Steve." Luke muttered, shivering, as he began searching through drawers, "It's fucking freezing in here." He grabbed the camera and an iPad he found and headed back out of the apartment.

However, as he was coming down the stairs to leave, Luke encountered Steve coming into the building.

"Fother mucker." Steve sighed dropping his bags to the floor. As he looked up he caught sight of Luke standing at the top of the stairs.

Steve sighed, "Hey, Luke."

"Hey... Hey, Steve." He replied hesitantly, "This isn't what it looks like."

"How'd you know where to find me?" Steve questioned curiously but Luke didn't answer him, "Tell you what, I've got 200 bucks here." He pulled the money out and showed it to Luke, "You hand me that iPad, and you can keep the cash and sell that old camera. But, I need the iPad. It stays here."

Luke made his way out of the apartment building and began crossing the street back over to Joey, "Hey."

She jumped and threw her cigarette down turning to face him, "Hey. Oh my God, I saw him walking in, I thought you were fucked."

He shook his head, "It's all good." Luke showed her the money, "Should be enough for a night, maybe two. And some food."

They walked for a bit in silence before Luke spoke up shivering, "Goddammit, it's cold tonight. Are you cold?"

She ignored his question and asked instead, "Where are we? Seventh?"

"Yeah, almost." He nodded, "It's a few more blocks. I want a clean hotel, no junkies on the sidewalk."

"Man, I don't know if I'm gonna make it a couple blocks without a piss." She said as they stopped walking in front of an alleyway, "I'll just pop into the little junkies' room and be back in a minute." She joked before staring at him oddly, "Baby, you got a fever?"

"Yeah, maybe." He let out a soft chuckle, "It's my arms and legs, you know? Muscle aches. No, I'm fine."

"Hey, I... Thank you." She said staring at him lovingly, "For coming after me."

"Oh." Luke smiled kindly.

"It means a lot." She continued moving closer to him.

"You're welcome." He replied, slightly uncomfortable as she continued to invade his personal space, "Uh, what are you..."

"It's alright." She whispered seductively before she leaned forward all the way and kissed him.

Luke froze in shock for a second before he registered what was happening and tried to gently shove her away, shaking his head emphatically, "No."

"What's wrong, baby?" Joey asked confused.

"We can't... uh, you can't do that." He continued to shake his head, "I have a girlfriend, and I love her very much. I'm sorry if I led you on at all, Joe, but you know that I'm committed to Tara. I don't feel that way about you."

Joey frowned at the mention of his baby momma before pulling on a fake smile, "It's okay." She started walking towards the alley, "Be back in a flash."

He nodded, "Okay." He stood there waiting for her to come back out for a few minutes before calling out, "Come on, let's...let's keep going." But he was met with nothing but silence, "Joey?"

He waited a few more moments for her to come back before walking halfway down the alleyway, "Joey?" Luke reached back into his pocket only to realize the money Steve had given him was gone, "Fuck." He muttered as he took off to the end of the alley and looked around the corner, but there was no sign of Joey anywhere, "Joey!"

He ran back up to the street and looked around panting, "Joey!" He looked to the right of him only to catch sight of the bowler hat man waiting for him. Luke turned and jogged the other way down the street, "Joey!"


	10. Chapter Nine

Luke's POV

Rehab Center October 27, 2018

Luke Stood at the front of the room and addressed the rest of the group in attendance, "I'm Luke, um, addict."

"Hi, Luke." The group responded

"Hi." He shuffled nervously, "I actually don't know what I want to say here. You know, I've never had this much time before." He gave a slight smile, "You know, 90 days. Um So, here goes."

He took a breath before beginning, "It's taken me ten years to get 90 days clean. And I'm starting step four, which is always the one that does me in." He chuckled slightly, "A fearless moral inventory."

Luke paused for a moment before continuing, "Now, I've been called a lot of things in my life, but "fearless" is not one of them. You know, I was always a scared little kid, and I thought I thought I'd get braver as I got older, but um, I didn't. I just got scared of new things."

He took another moment to collect his thoughts, "My mom committed suicide when I was six years old. And my siblings, best friend and I were sent to live with our aunt, and, I mean, I was just a kid, you know. I didn't... I didn't really understand death yet. So, I, uh... I guess I just expected her to, um... To come back."

Luke's eyes were starting to get a little teary as he told his story to this room full of strangers, "And every night, I'd... I'd stare out my window as the cars came around the corner, just hoping that one would stop and my mom would step out, you know, to come take us home. Every time I saw those headlights come round the corner, I'd sit up in bed and I'm staring out of my window, just full of hope." He gave a sad smile at the memory, "But they'd just keep driving."

"Those tail lights, they were the worst. Red eyes in the dark, just taking hope with them. I mean, Mom she never came back, of course, but other things from when I was a kid, they came back. And I guess that's I guess that's why I started using in the first place, you know? To keep those things away."

"And I'd... I'd get clean you know, a week, a month. But I'd always feel 'em, you know, just sneaking back up on me. So I'd use." He gave a slight chuckle, "You know, my family, they're not gonna believe this. They never really believe me. And I don't blame them. You know, I fucked them over so many times. Lied... stole."

He looked around the room and smiled, "Come on, you all know what I mean. And I guess I guess I'll... I'll never know how it felt for them to be done like that. I hope I never know."

Luke let out a breath and laughed, "Ah, sorry. I want to thank my caseworker, Paige, and everyone at our recovery house. And someone... Someone special, who's always, had my back, even though she's not here to hear me thank her, my girlfriend, Tara who has stood by me through everything. Thank you. Any addict alone..."

The rest of the room chimed in, "...is in bad company."

"That's right. Thank you." He said before going to sit back down.

Payphone October 29, 2018

"I... I couldn't help her," Luke says shakily into the phone.

"We've been waiting for you to call." Paige responded on the other side, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Listen," Luke interrupted, "I know I fucked up. Okay? But I... I didn't use, I didn't. And I'm so fucking cold, and my... and my arms and legs are so stiff." He shivered at his spoke, "I just, I... I need a bed. Like a couch. I'll sleep on the goddamn floor. Just please." He trembled, "Please, please let me come back."

Paige sighed, "Where are you? We'll come get you."

Luke sat on the bench waiting for someone from the rehab center to come pick him up. He was cold and hurt...and he was scared. His knee was bouncing up and down as he counted, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." He'd stop at eight and start back over, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

Hill House, Summer 1992

Luke woke up in his bed as he began to hear his twin sister whimpering. He sat up slightly and looked over. He could see that Tara was awake as well and had crawled into bed with Nellie, and the two were hugging each other tightly.

"Hey," Luke spoke up causing both girls to look over at him.

"You're awake," Nellie said curiously.

Luke nodded as he leaned forward to turn on the lamp, "Well, yeah, 'cause you two are awake."

"We saw her again," Nellie whispered and Tara tightened her arms around the other girl.

"The Bent-Neck Lady?" Luke questioned softly and both of them nodded.

Luke got out of bed and joined the two girls on Nellie's bed

"Mommy and Daddy don't believe us." Nellie informed him, "ever."

Tara nodded in agreement, "They told us she's just a nightmare, but she's real."

Luke nodded, 'I know she is." He paused before standing up, "I got an idea." He grabbed the tin of buttons off Nellie's dresser and knelt down at the edge of the bed.

He began taking out some buttons, "You need eight, and you set them up like this." He showed the girls.

"Why eight?" Nellie questioned and Tara looked on curiously.

"Mom, Dad, Steven, Shirl, Theo, you, me, Tara." He pointed to each button as he said a name, "It has to be eight. It helps if you touch each one and count out loud."

Nellie leaned forward and did as he said, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." And once she was down Tara repeated the motion as well.

"That keeps you safe." Luke told the younger girls, "Sometimes you got to do it a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Don't forget to count."

Nellie leaned forward to start over and touched each one as she counted out loud, "One two three..."

Street next to payphone, October 29, 2018

"...Four, five, six, seven, eight." Luke counted out loud as he walked, then he would turn around and start over, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..." He paused as he felt a presence behind him, "...eight."

Luke continued walking and counting, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three..."

He stopped and began panting as he felt the presence move even closer to him. Luke finally turned around to face it but was met with the sight of his dead mother.

She was wearing the bowler hat and her eyes were shut tight, "Come home, my love." She opened her eyes and a blinding light came out of them.

Luke squinted his eyes and lifted his arms to block out some of the light only to find a car pulling up when he finally put his arm down. The car came to a stop and Paige and Steve stepped out of it.

"Steve." Luke breathed out shakily and he rushed into his brother's arms and held him tightly as he began to cry, "I'm so sorry, I didn't... I couldn't... I couldn't help her." Steve hugged his little brother before they finally released each other.

"And I'm so... I'm so... I'm so cold. I didn't... My arms and legs are, are stiff." He stuttered out, shivering, "And I... I, It's... It's like It's like withdrawal, but... but I didn't use." Steve watched Luke worriedly, "I wasn't using, but. But I... But I feel it anyway. You... You believe me, right?"

Steve sighed and looked at Luke sadly, "You gotta come with me. You gotta come with me, Luke."

"What?" Luke questioned confused, "Why?"

"It's Nell." Steve replied and paused a moment before continuing, 'Nell's dead."

Luke froze in shock; his mind couldn't catch up with what he had just been told. He stumbled back and he eyes glazed over for a moment before looking up at his brother, "How?"

"It was... It was suicide." Steve breathed out.

Luke didn't respond immediately his mind was still trying to wrap itself around the idea that his twin sister was gone. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head as a look of realization crossed his eyes, "No. Stevie... it wasn't."

Steve just sighed and motioned towards the car, "Come on, Luke. We've got to go."

He was finally able to herd Luke into the car and the three of them drove off. They hadn't been in the car for very long when Luke asked to borrow Steve's phone. Without asking any questions, Steve handed it over to him.

The phone rang for a few moments before it was picked up, "Hello?"

Luke closed his eye in relief at the sound of her voice. It took him a moment to speak up, but when he finally did it was just one word, "Ta-Tara?"

"Luke?" She questioned, shocked.

He let a ragged chuckle and smiled sadly, "Yeah babe, it's me. I'm coming home."


	11. Chapter Ten

Tara's POV

Langer home October 29, 2018

Tara had just gotten Lucy to sleep and was laying her down in her crib when she heard the sound of car doors shutting. Knowing immediately who it was outside her home, she slipped out of the nursery, closing the door behind her, raced down the stairs and out the front door. As soon as Tara saw him nearing her front porch, she jumped forward and threw herself into his arms, "Luke," She sighed in contentment, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

After Steve and Paige picked Luke up, she drove the two men back to the rehab center to pick up Steve's car, and from there they both had journeyed to Tara's, where Luke would be staying for the night before they all left for the airport the next morning to join Shirley and Theo.

Luke was shocked at first when Tara threw herself at him, but quickly regained his composure and wrapped his own arms tightly around his girlfriend, "Tara," He choked out gripping her tightly against him and burying his face him her hair, "She's gone, Nellie's gone."

"I know, I'm so sorry honey." She whispered comfortingly, running her fingers through his hair. The two stayed like that for a few moments, just holding one another, before she released him and walked over to give Steve a hug, "Thank you for bringing him home. I'm so sorry Steve." She whispered and felt him nod his head in reply.

Once they let go of each other, the three of them moved into the house, and Tara closed the door behind them. Luke, still in shock, slowly made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch. Tara and Steve watched him, worried before Steven turned to Tara and gave a tight unconvincing smile, "So, where's my favorite little niece at?"

His question seemed to have perked Luke up a bit and he turned his head to look over at his girlfriend, waiting for her reply.

"She's upstairs asleep, but if you stick around a few more hours she'll be up soon for another feeding." She joked causing both men to give a soft laugh.

Steve shook his head, "I guess I'll just have to wait to see her until tomorrow. Actually, I should be getting home. We're leaving tomorrow and I still have to pack." He walked over to the couch and placed a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder, "Get some rest, yeah?"

Luke nodded in accord and Tara moved to lead Steve out of the house. The two reached the entryway but as Steve reached forward to open the door, "Steve..." He stopped and turned back to face Tara, "Are you okay?"

Steve gave her another unconvincing smile, "I will be, don't worry about me. You just take care of yourself and Luke. He's going to really need you over the next few days."

She's nodded and reached for Steve; bring him into a hug, "I love you, big brother."

He let out a choked laugh and hugged her tightly, "I love you too, little sister."

The two separated and Tara watched as he walked over to his car and drove away before reentering the house.

Shutting and locking the door behind her, Tara made her way into the living room where they had left Luke, but he wasn't there anymore. She sighed softly before making her way upstairs where she found the nursery door cracked.

She walked over and pushed the door open the rest of the way. Inside Tara found her lover standing over their daughter's crib watching her sleep.

Tara walked over and wrapped her arms around Luke from behind and placing her chin over his shoulder looking into the crib as well.

"She's beautiful." Luke murmured not taking his eyes off his little girl. Tara hummed in agreement and tightened her arms around her boyfriend, "She's gotten so big since the last time I saw her."

"How are you doing babe, really?" Tara whispered in reply, worried, as they continued to peer into the crib.

He sighed heavily and his shoulders dropped, "I just... I can't believe she's actually gone. I'll never get to see or talk to her again." His shoulders shook a little from suppressing the urge to cry, "She won't be there to see Lucy grow up. She won't be your maid of honor at our wedding." Luke turned around and wrapped his arms around Tara's waist and she could see the tears glistening in his eyes, "I don't know what I'm going to do without her, she's just always been there for me."

Tara gave him a sad smile and pressed her face into his chest, holding him closely, "We'll just have to take it one day at a time. That's all we can do, and we'll make sure Lucy grows up hearing wonderful stories about her awesome aunt Nellie and how much she loved her."

Luke nodded as the silent tears rolled down his cheeks and buried his face in his lover's hair. The two of them stood there staring at their sleeping daughter for a few more moments before Tara was able to tear Luke away and lead him through their bedroom and into the bathroom.

Tara turned on the shower and the two undressed and stepped in together. Standing under the showerhead, Tara wrapped herself around Luke and the two held each other tightly as they cried for their lost sister.

By the time they had regained their composure and were able to bathe, the water had gone cold. They washed quickly and got out, drying themselves off before heading back into the bedroom.

They didn't even bother to throw on clothes, and just crawled right into bed, wrapping themselves around each other. The two lovers laid there quietly just watching one another, taking comforting in having the other wrapped in their arms after being apart for so long.

"I never thought that I'd have to live on without her," Luke said softly after being quiet for so long.

"She'll always be with us," She murmured looking into Luke's eyes, "in here." Tara placed her hand over Luke's heart.

He nodded in agreement and pulled Tara closer to him. They remained silent for the rest of the night until eventually falling asleep.

I know this was a short chapter, but it was mostly a filler. Next chapter will continue on with the show.


End file.
